House Valterayn
House Valterayn is a proud house, with a history stretching back into the First Era. It's reign over Shalgora has been unbroken and so it is extremely proud of this fact. The House is currently led by their "Patriarch" who currently is His Grace Charles Valterayn, the Duke of Shalgora. The House pledges its allegiance only to his Grace the Duke, who in turn pledges his allegiance to the Monarch of Daggerfall. On the History of House Valterayn The History of House Valterayn begins During the First Era, a few decades before the siege of Orsinium, the House was founded and it was subservient to Daggerfall, then came the Siege of Orsinium. In the aftermath of the siege, House Valterayn was rather upset at how many had died in its relatively large family, as were quite a few of the people of Shalgora, two decades after the siege, rebellion flared. House Valterayn declared its allegiance to itself and declared Shalgora under its sovereignty, this led to a domino effect as the other oppressed areas of Daggerfall rose up in rebellion, with Daggerfall distracted, House Valterayn established its own Border force until it considered itself safe. This Border force became the source of a inter-family power play during the majority of the first era, it was the most peaceful it had ever been for Shalgora. Then Emperor Reman I came along and left House Valterayn plotting a rebellion, which never went anywhere, however with the fall of the Reman Empire after the death of its last Potentate, House Valterayn was at last free again. The House became more united, adopting a Martial attitude along with forays into business, a deadly combination, it kept its business in Shalgora, trading, but not seeking to dominate. House Valterayn came to its Second Era Peak five years before the Tiber Wars, its borders stretching rather far, then it was knocked down in the Tiber Wars, but it retained Shalgora. Thus did the Third Era begin for House Valterayn with them forced to bend the knee to Tiber Septim. Throughout the Third Era House Valterayn slowly rebuilt that which it had lost in the Tiber Wars, the Early and Middle of Third Era was its darkest hours, only surviving until The Warp in the West when it knelt to Daggerfall, willingly this time. Under Daggerfall House Valterayn prospered, though it had been a large county before, now it became a Dukedom. It rebuilt its lost glory, a standing guard-army being established and its businesses growing and trade flourishing and so its coffers generally began to overflow. The Oblivion Crisis effected House Valterayn, its numbers were lessened, however it has recovered from that, with a more Martial Attitude and more Richer than it has ever been before. Now it's Patriarch is His Grace Charles Valterayn, His Grace presides over a proud House of which has numerous Cadet Branches, all swearing allegiance to His Grace, whilst he lives, the Valterayn's are united, but with his no son, a daughter born out of wedlock and a daughter born through scandalous means, the future looks bleak for House Valterayn, unless His Grace was to produce a Male Heir from a suitable candidate within the court, and there are many, and have the entire House recognise it as his Successor to the seat. The Motto of House Valterayn is "Loyal to the Last". The Military of House Valterayn House Valterayn is a House with a proud Martial history, with His Grace Charles Valterayn being no exception to this, marshalling his forces during the collapse of the Septim Empire and sending his troops to the borders, crushing dissenters with no small amount of bloodshed, Charles Valterayn has consolidated his Power, now he chooses to bend the knee to the King of Daggerfall. The Guard-Army of Shalgora: 2,500 Guards - Equipped with a variety of equipment, the standard being a longsword or a halberd and a shield, to other weapons such as Crossbows and Hammers. They look like this. All soldiers wear the crimson sash of House Valterayn around their armour and during ceremonies they also wear a red cloak bearing the Valterayn Crest. Holdings of House Valterayn Listed here are the Holdings of House Valterayn, or rather its strongholds, of which there are two. Shalgora Castle, or as it is more commonly known, The Hounds Den: The Seat of House Valterayn's Political, Military and Financial Power, here His Grace rules over his Duchy and his businesses, ensuring nothing goes astray. It is home to hundreds of servants, guards, courtiers and more. A vast sprawling castle that towers over the surrounding landscape. To get to it, one must wallow through the various districts that surround it. Some are pleasant, homes to merchants and gentry, other are slums where crime runs rampant. Though once reached, one almost feels they'd stayed away. Dull grey walls with red tiled roof's here and there. Harsh Guards relax and tighten their grips on their weapons as they stare down at you with harsh looks. Servants make their way to their work, through the stables and various corridors. A maze of either blandness or sudden vibrant and rich history, with tapestries on walls and stained glass windows bringing in a light tinged with a myriad of colours. The floors constantly change material. Polished Wood, Worn Stone, Sawdusted cobbles, Plush carpets and more. If one manages to make it to the throne room, one is greeted with an extremely large hall. The windows tower to at least twenty feet on the only side of the room with windows. Plush red carpets mark the path the Duke makes his way in and out of his throne room. Above, hanging from the rafters clad in sticky stale air, are the banners. Tattered, worn, remade and more, the hundreds of banners denoting past victories, the personal emblems of long gone Valterayns and existing and extinct cadet branches and more. A heavy taste of watchfulness lingers on the tongue as you make your way around this vast room. Suits of mail, tapestries, paintings, tables, chairs and more. Guards are posted in two's at each door. Wearing Scarlet Cloaks and Sashes on their polished steel armour. At the head of the room however, sits the reason for the throne room having the name of the throne room, that chair known as the throne itself. What one sees first must be the giant banner of House Valterayn, more a tapestry that stretches from the ceiling and comes to rest upon the floor with a good few feet of material crumpled upon that floor. The floor itself is a red carpet upon a highly polished mahogany floor. Steps lead up to the throne itself, five steps, with another five steps across the advisers platform to the final five steps up to the platform upon which the throne rests, and then another three steps from there until one can sit in the throne, or at least peer at it more closely rather than squint at it from afar. Made of ornate dark mahognay and enclasped in plush scarlet velvet and Burnished Gold, it's height is a good eight feet from the platform floor to its tip. Valterayn Manor: From here is where House Valterayn keeps itself in order, if a member of the house should dishonour the House, they are called to court at the House and here there judgement is decided. A formidable seat of power for whoever holds it in terms of standing in House Valterayn. Inside it lies the Library which contains the many genealogy charts of all the branches of House Valterayn. As well as numerous other charts, papers and books containing things such as claims, feud histories and more. It also has a sizable system of gardens which have been turned by the current duke into productive orchards and suchlike so as to make the estate turn a profit. Though the vast tulip garden has been kept as the Duke likes that particular garden. Category:Lore Category:High Rock Category:Shalgora